Cruel Beauty
by Muvaa
Summary: "I'm not suppose to be here, but he kept me locked away. I can't go home, he trapped me in his palace. He tries to get close to me, but I want to get away. Some part of me wants to let this beast in. Some part of me wants to break his barriers down too. Because behind that beast, is a beautiful man trying to break free."
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Beauty: Chapter 1

* * *

 **Mmmm, Ok new story, storyline I fell in love with. I tweaked Belle and Adam's character a bit. Like this story and review the reviews help.**

The morning was ripe and the air was crisp and cold when I awoke. I stretched and peeked out of my small window and looked across the large land in my wake. The horses neighed as they woke up, restless, the chickens made noise as they awoke, hungry, and the pigs started squealing and making noise in there pen, angry. I could tell I would be working until lunch time. I got up and stretched my legs and made my way to my wardrobe and to the bathroom. After getting ready for the day I went downstairs and to the stocks to care for the animals, mindful my papa was sound asleep on the beat up couch, exhausted from working.

It took me four hours since sun-up to get all of my chores in order, but my day still wasn't over. I went back into the house to change my clothing into something warmer, my papa long since gone for the day. I changed into a lavender winter dress and my brown coat and matching hat to match my brown hair. I made my way into the village, already aware of the infinite whispers of the townsfolk.

You could never walk into this small town and not hear your name in someone else's mouth. Secrets were never kept, a conversation never kept between two people, and someone else's life never was kept between that person only. Everyone knew everyone else's business, but with every secret, scandal, and rumor, a lie was laced into it, so nothing could be true.

But most of the rumors were about me now, because I was different. I read and I could write, something women were looked down upon for doing. But I didn't care, I didn't care about what they said about me. I spotted the local bookstore and entered, the smell of fresh books and ink greeted me along with the floor length shelves stocking tons of books of my liking. The old man who runs the shop must have been in the back on account of the desk being deserted.

I helped myself to four books and patiently waited for the keeper to come out. He came out, smiled at me, and I paid for my books and left. I noticed some fellows instantly sprucing themselves up upon my exiting the shop, most likely to try and impress me. A waste of time.

On my way back home I try my hardest to block out the daily bustle of this town. I keep my books bundled up in the brown satchel I carry around and keep my head low as not to attract any more attention than I normally do.

Just as I was just about across the bridge of the city line. I hear my name being called by the one person I'd rather not even have come near me…..Gaston.

"Belle!" He calls out, I can hear his very heavy footsteps approach me and I inwardly cringe, dreading what he has to say to me this time.

Even then I muster up a small smile and turn around, trying to hide my disgust. He towers over me, and smiles with his pearly white teeth showing. I can see him flex a little as if to impress me somehow, but it only sends unpleasant shivers up my spine.

"Hello Gaston" I manage to find my words. I continue to walk towards the bridge, Gaston follows me.

"I couldn't help but have seen you weren't home the first time, so I went looking for you." He says to me, I felt his strong arm wrap around me stopping me from going home. My need to run away growing stronger and stronger, I contain myself and manage to withstand lashing out on him.

"Why where you even looking for me?" I couldn't contain myself and my response came out venomous. But Gaston didn't seem fazed. I took his heavy arm off of me and he turns, facing me. And grins again, this time with lust. I cringe once more.

"Why to ask you about the proposal of course!" He happily booms. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"And you know my answer, no." I say to him. His grin lowers into a scowl and his face slightly turns red. I stand my ground.

"No? Belle you know I don't take no for an answer." He slightly growls at me, stepping closer, I don't show fear.

"Well I said no and I mean it Gaston, I'm not looking for marriage. Let alone marriage to a bastard like you" I say to him with venom in my voice, but my words only piss him off further. I don't care.

"How dare you?" He hisses "How dare you deny a marriage to me?! I can provide for you, you need not worry all your life! But yet you still say no." he booms at me.

I feel for the pistol in my satchel. Sick of playing games. I was glad my papa had taken to buying me one, just in case.

But I contain my desire to just shoot him and slide past him before he could catch me where I stood. I begin to run as fast as I could, I could hear him in tow, but his footsteps drew farther and farther away from me. Gaston was never a fast person, mind and body.

I enter my house and slam the door shut. By the silence of the house my papa was still gone for the day. I kick my flats off and make my way to the worn down couch and plop myself down, already drained for the day.

No matter how much I tried to avoid him, no matter how many days I stayed home. I couldn't escape the constant picking of Gaston, or the envious eyes of his women. He only wanted me, but I never wanted him. But the only reason he wanted me as his wife was because of my beauty, nothing else.

My papa once considered marrying me off to him when we first moved to this small town, but he was quick to withdraw that decision once he had seen how Gaston truly was. An insensitive, sleazy pig who couldn't separate brains from bronze. What's more? Gaston never cherished my intelligence or praised my love for reading, not like anyone else does either. But instead he labeled me what I am known as now, the odd one.

I sighed and casted those thoughts away, and I took out one of the books I had gotten today, Cinderella. I've read this book three times, but the cute romance kept my interest for this book going.

Halfway into the book, my papa enters, kicking his muddy boots to the side and sighing. He looked up with tired eyes and spotted me, his whole face lighting up instantly. I smile back whole heartedly and get up, hugging him as he comes toward me.

"Good morning Belle!" He hugs me tightly

"Good Morning Papa! I was it today?" I ask, he lights up and sits down, I follow.

"Well the local bakers at the nearby village loved my invention. They loved the idea of having an automatic bread slicer and butter machine! Just imagine a baker's face when they rely on a machine to slice and butter their bread!" He explains to me with so much joy it lights my mood up.

"That's wonderful papa!" I kiss his cheek lovingly, proud of him. He chuckles and gets up

"I can't believe this. My inventions are more successful in other villages than here!" He smiles and his face changes, like he remembers something.

He goes into his jacket and pulls out an envelope and gives it to me. I rip it open and a golden white envelope stares back at me.

"I forgot to mention, apparently my political roll in France's monarchy was surely not forgotten. I received a letter from Versailles and I was given an invitation to a ball that's next week! Since I have no reason to go I figured you would like to!" He beamed at me and I stare at the invitation in awe.

Before I was born, my papa was involved with the French monarchy, all because of my mother who was a duchess. The monarchy relied on my papa to handle how money would be spent and such. But after I was born and my mama died my papa wanted to step down, the reason, he still won't tell me.

I ponder for a moment and agree to go finally. But I instantly regret as I remember I have no dress to go. My papa sees the worry on my face, and responds.

"Ma Belle, don't worry about a dress. Look" He took out a large pouch of money "Since all of our dues for the month are paid, take some of this and go buy a dress." He smiles at me.

I shake my head. "No papa I can't. Regardless we might have to pay for something down the line. I'd rather just not go." I try to decline, but the disappointed look on my papa's face makes me want to change my mind.

"Belle, if anything like that pops up its going to be ok. There's more money stashed away. Just please take some of this, go and get a beautiful gown. I want you to be able to go somewhere and enjoy yourself for once." He pleads with me, and finally I give in and open my satchel for him to drop the money in.

I go to fetch my horse, Phillipe is sick, so I fetch Rosemary instead. My papa stops me before I can head out into town.

"Belle, please go to the next town for a dress. I know what the townsfolk here say about you. And I know that these hateful women won't sell you a dress for sure." He tells me. I nod and take off into the next town over.

It's well past noon by the time I get to the next time. Compared to mines it's more updated and grand, bustling but radiant. Upon being spotted, Instead of strange stares and whispers I get kind hello's and the sounds of children playing and music filling the streets welcome me. I can see why my papa prefers to come here more often.

I get off of my horse by a local bakery. Completely lost. I spot a middle aged woman and ask for the nearest dress shop. She directs me down the street and I make my way there.

Upon entering the small shop I look in awe. There were displays of beautiful dresses, from long to short, simple to elegant, glittery to plain. I was in shock.

I fiddle with a few of the dresses on display until I hear a lively voice greet me.

"Bonjour Madam! Welcome to La' Fatique! How may I assist you today?" A short middle aged woman comes to me, measuring tape in hand. She was the simplest woman I have seen so far, she kept no makeup and had her hair in a low ponytail with a simple townsfolk dress.

"Hi ummmm, I'm going to a ball next week and I need a ball gown." I request

She examines me for a moment, thinking deeply. And beams, measuring my waist and height with no time

"Well Madam! I am of service. In fact, I've just made a brand new dress which has yet to be released or worn by any maiden yet." She studies my face, like she was looking into my soul. She nods to herself and goes to the back, eventually emerging with a covered up package.

"Madam, your build is perfect for this dress." She says "I've made this dress to take a step in fashion. The same old same old gets boring yes? Ribbons and uncomfortable cages to bring out the dress and such? Gets boring to look at." She says to me and goes to put the dress on a mannequin. She steps aside and I am taken aback. It's yellow with the skirt coming out elegantly and layers. The shoulder straps made to come down the shoulders and the neckline heart shaped.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I want it" I whisper, she seems to hear me.

"Something told me you would dear. You will be the Belle of the ball! No one's man will be safe." She joked.

"How much for it?" I ask

The woman thinks. "With the shoes and gloves included, 350." She replies.

I take out the money my papa gave me and paid. I left with my things and made my way home quickly. Being sure not to attract attention once again, I take the back way to my home.

Thinking about the reality of me going to a luxurious ball in Versailles, surrounded by grand dukes and kings and queens of all ethnicity excites me. I've always wanted to explore beyond my little village, to be able to look into the eyes of someone of a different world. I wanted to escape the same old village, I wanted more.

 _One week later_

A few days later my papa had awoken me in the wee hours of the morning.

The carriage ready, my bags packed, my papa insisted I start my travel to the palace, saying that I would be there the day before the festivities.

"You have an aunt who stays in our old house in Versailles ma Belle, go to her and stay there until the ball. I don't want you trying to seek bedding in the palace." He says to me, helping me into the carriage. I kiss his cheek.

"I won't papa." I assure him. "I'll miss you." I say to him genuinely, and he shuts the door.

The carriage takes off and I relax into the cushioned seats, watching the barren trees and he flurries go by with speed. I wrap myself up tighter and rest my head against the door. Wondering how much Versailles has changed since I've moved. I remember reading in my window on spring days and actually being able to go outside without always being judged about my intelligence. Or at least I didn't know.

I eventually fall asleep late in the night. Soon after I awake with a jolt, the carriage had come to a violent stop, and I could hear wolves howling in the background, followed by a man's screams. I shudder violently, afraid to look outside to see what happened. But I take a deep breath, brace myself, and open the door and hop onto the ground.

I look around me, the tall gray trees enveloping over each other, the moon peeking through. The ground heavily polluted in snow, traces of blood staining its pure whiteness. I feel terrified, as I keep looking around and the darkness seems to creep from behind the huge trees. I still hear the howls of wolves and draw up enough courage to look around the carriage. I gasp at the horror I find.

The driver, was laid onto the ground in a mess of snow and blood. His neck torn out and his eyes shot open, the horses were long gone. I cover my mouth as not to scream. I run back into the carriage, tears cascading down my eyes violently. My mind racing, I think about my next move.

I had no idea where I was so going back home was a no, and trying to steer this carriage on my own was out of the question. Defeated, I take my two bags and try to proceed on foot. My tears kept coming and the air felt colder and colder, I still didn't know why I was crying over someone I didn't even know.

"Dammit" I curse under my breath.

As I continue to walk to god knows where, the snow picks up speed and eventually turns into a blizzard, I couldn't see in front of me eventually, but I kept going.

Thirty minutes in, I grew tired, but I kept going. The blizzard grew terrible but I kept on, still going, I caught my ankle in a branch and fell. I was so tired, I knew there was no hope for me. My tears came again, and I beat the ground in defeat. Putting my head down in the snow, I decided to succumb to my fate.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o

"If the master knows what you've done, he'd have your head on a silver plate"

"Well I couldn't just leave the poor girl to die in the blizzard"

"I know but-"

"I'll explain it to him. If anything besides Mrs. Potts he controls his temper with me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't say anything if he throws her out the next day."

"With the condition she is in I'm sure the master wouldn't. Besides, with her beauty how can he say no?"

"The master Is ruthless, so I don't know how he will react when he sees the girl."

"Whatever you pompus fool. She will stay, you just watch."

That is the last thing I hear before I pass out again…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Cruel Beauty chapter 2

A/N: hey guys Im glad you all liked the debut chapter of Cruel Beauty, I have so many plans for this story and if you all wonder why Belle has more of an edge to her, I like putting that on Disney princesses because they are made too weak and dependent on people. There should be more to their backstories than just one or two parents dead, a curse, or a witch after them for a dumb ass reason, give them a real backstory, a reason to love and hate the world, a talent besides singing to animals like a dumbass. Make them…Real…..I really tried to change up this view because you don't always have to have it where she takes her father's place for the story to kick off. oh and one more thing, Adam is human. You'll see in my story that him being a beast is more of a metaphor for how he acts and thinks, it's hard to explain but just because he's not a beast please don't drop my story, give it a chance.

* * *

I wake up with a start. My vision blurry and my ears feeling clogged. I put my hand on my forehead and try to sit up and focus my vision. My vision finally focuses and I look around. The room is huge, dimly lit by the fire place In front of the bed and the morning light peeking from behind heavy looking curtains. The large room is furnished in elegantly crafted mahogany furniture to grand too belong to anyone below noble status. Two large bookshelves next to the fireplace, a desk stationed in the corner by the large windows, nightstands by the large bed, and a wardrobe in the next corner by the window.

I groan and get out of bed slowly, I still feel light and I stumble a bit before regaining balance, my ankle ached terribly. I slowly make my way to the large doors, careful to not put so much weight on my ankle, and try to open them, the doors are locked.

"Dammit." I curse. Where the hell and I?

I make my way to the chair by the fireplace and plop myself down, holding my head and bringing it to my knees. I try to remember how I even got here.

The carriage stopping, the driver having his neck eaten out, the blizzard, and me twisting my ankle and falling and slipping into a short coma.

I could also remember faintly hearing conversation take place when I was slipping in and out of my coma.

I sit back up and scowl, I don't know what is to become of me. I know for sure I am in a noble's home, but what will happen? Will I be thrown out? Or keep locked away? I want to know.

Shortly after, I hear the door click and open and in comes a short plump lady with rosy cheeks, hair in a bonnet, and a periwinkle dress and white apron. She looks at the bed first before her eyes find me sitting in the chair. She smiles widely at me and makes her way towards me, a silver tray in hand with tea and something to eat.

"Oh your awake dearie! That's a delight. For a minute I thought you'd stay in that coma for a fortnight." She set the tray on the table next to the chair and prepped a napkin on my lap.

I stared at the mysterious woman, wanting answers. "Where am I?" I ask

She studies me, but decides not to give me a legit answer. "I can't disclose that information to you just yet dearie, but you'll know soon." She looks down for a moment "Now here take this soup,"

I mentally roll my eyes. But I suck it up and take my soup, hungry from not eating for a day or two.

As I eat my soup the lady goes and makes the bed and tends to anything dirty. I eat my soup and nibble on the piece of bread on the tray. The woman leaves and comes back with a dress for me. A simple red dress with a ribbon on the middle of the neckline.

I wash and dress, wondering if I could leave this place as soon as possible. I know for sure that by the time the ball starts my papa would get word of my absence, I didn't want him to stress.

I ponder my options, I don't have many. I could leave this room and find a way out, but chances are whoever has me had given orders to keep me in this place, and my sore ankle wouldn't take me far. I take a deep breath and make my way to the door, relieved to find it unlocked.

I peek through the door, thankful no one is guarding the door. I come out and look around at the luxury of the hallway, a blood red long carpet stretching to both ends of the hallway, tall windows covered in red and gold heavy curtains, gold candelabras currently blown out on the walls, two mahogany chairs on both sides of my chambers. But other than that, the hall was completely empty, and seemingly lifeless.

I continue up the hall, careful to keep an eye out for anyone. I couldn't believe my eyes, why would someone of such nobility even bother to save me from death? Normally a person of nobility wouldn't give a shit about anyone, but what made me different?

So far, the lifeless air hadn't changed, I saw not a soul creep around, not a maid in sight or any sign of queen or king. The opportunity to leave was growing stronger.

I find myself in a massive gold ballroom completely barren except the red curtains and elegant piano at the far corner. Warm light bounced throughout the room, giving it a vibrant shine. I was completely captivated.

"oh dearie, I was looking for you. How's that ankle? I heard it looked to be pretty sore" The old lady greets me again, a tray of tea in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be cooped up in a room all day. As for my ankle it doesn't hurt as much as I thought" I say

She shakes her head. "It's okay dearie, really. The master didn't tell us to keep you in your room. Just don't walk around so much today, it'll be better on your ankle" She says.

I look at her in question. "Speaking of this 'master', when can I exactly meet him?" I ask

A look of worry crosses her face. "Well-um-i-um….I don't know." She finally says, her eyes falling to her periwinkle flats.

"Oh if it's a problem don't worry, I….I guess I could wait." I say, disappointed.

The woman smiles up at me and nods her head. And walks away from me. I sigh and make my way to some nearby doors leading outside.

* * *

I wished I had asked for a coat, the air was cold and crisp I breathed In deeply, welcoming the winter cold. My favorite season.

Benches were drenched in snow as were barren trees, I heard dogs barking in the distance accompanied by horse hooves. Bushes lay semi barren, I walk around, the only thing keeping me from the outside a tall stone wall at the far end.

The garden was huge, with a frozen over river separating it. I wish I could ice skate over it. I wanted to explore, but I was afraid I'd end up lost in the huge garden.

The horse hooves and barks grew closer over the other side of wall. I was thankful that the wall wasn't so high and I not really so short so I was able to climb the bench and peek over to see, mindful of my swollen ankle and try my hardest not to think about possibly slipping and falling on it.

There were about ten white horses, reminding me of Rosemary. And 15 dogs, who had stopped along with the horses. The men sitting on them where all dressed in royal blue coats and hats, I couldn't make out faces from this long distance.

One man on the horse moved his farther In front and called out to the other men, probably the one in charge of the hunt. Just as I was about to get down, the man looked in my direction, and I shot down instantly. Hearing the horse hooves coming closer and closer to the wall, I hurried behind a nearby tall oak tree and watched them come through an opening towards the far end, how had I not noticed?

They all came through and unmounted their horses, the dogs ran about and sniffed around. My eyes were trained on the man who I made eye contact with, I tried my best to hide, hoping I could slip back into the palace before being spotted.

The man seemed to look around, his eyes fell on the spot where he saw me. I still couldn't make out the face, but since he came a bit closer on his horse I could make out the auburn hair and strong jaw, his royal blue hat falling in front of his face graciously.

I hid my face behind the tree, and held my skirts behind me. He made his way towards the spot he saw me, still looking for me. And I turned my back and looked for some way to run and hide.

The glass door I came through wasn't far, but it was still a risk making a run for it. I heard his footsteps not too far from the tree and I peeked, he was right at the bench I was on, still looking.

I readied myself, held my skirts tight, and was ready to make a run for it, until I heard him calling out and I froze, feeling my blood run cold.

"Hey, I know you're around here somewhere. Come out now!" I heard his strong voice. I shuddered, breathed deeply, and complied. Revealing myself to this strange man.

Upon seeing me, it looked like he had caught his breath. But his face looked stoic. He was taller than me, and stood with such pride and grace I felt intimidated.

I could see more clearly, and found myself catching my breath at the sight of his face, graceful features, strong jaw with a five o clock shadow. And the most stunning thing, beautiful cold blue eyes. One look into those eyes, and it painted a whole story, one that I wanted to know for some reason. His face remained stoic, and his eyes bore into mines with such coldness I felt a shiver run down my spine. I wanted to hide again.

"Why are you out here? Matter of fact, why are you out of your room?" He asked, the coldness was obvious in his voice.

I couldn't catch my words, feeling like a misbehaved child. I didn't know why.

"I…..I…..I thought it was ok…" I finally said, he snickered.

"So you think it's ok to wander about a stranger's home?" He seethed, I don't know why he's so mad.

Insulted, I fire back. "Well excuse me for wanting to find the person who saved me from death." I say, fed up.

"Well you're looking at him, and I wasn't the one who wanted to save you In the first place." He shot back

"If that was the case, you should have left me for dead." I fired, he was red by that time.

"I should have thrown you out the minute my servant brought you to my castle!" He yelled, I looked past him, seeing we had caught the attention of the men he was with previously.

I shook my head and laughed, trying to control my own anger. I rubbed my temple in frustration and bit my tongue. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Well. Say something!" He commanded me. I looked up at him.

"That would be wasting my time." I said, "When can I go home? Since you obviously want me gone." I ask

He squints at me, and looks to be controlling his temper before replying. "Who's to say I am going to let you go?" he says, a grin playing on his face. Now I'm confused.

"Wait huh? You just said you should have thrown me out the minute I was brought here. So why not let me go…" I say

He analyzes me before answering. "You could be of more use to me." He whispers,

I wanted to retort, but he turned back around and left me standing there.

Annoyed, I limped my way back inside as I couldn't really walk fast enough. I could feel his hot stare following my awkward limp hurry inside.

* * *

I made an attempt to find my room but ended up just getting lost. I just wanted to go home, or at least on to Versailles for the ball. But judging by the way this man had addressed my question, he'd be keeping me. But I know my papa, the minute he figures out I'm missing, he'd come searching. The last thing I would need is my papa to put himself in danger because of me.

I still tried to look for my room, completely lost in the mess of hallways and corridors. I could only remember that my door was golden with white trim, but I have yet to come across it.

I soon heard distant voices when I came into the west hall, it was deafly quiet save those voices, and scary looking six foot tall armory stood by the split stairs perfectly aligned. I observed the rich red carpet, high ceilings and grand golden chandelier, and many tall paintings of previous rulers of this castle, all of them stoic and too professional to even seem a bit as happy as they could be.

I began to go up to the west wing when I heard those distance voices call to me.

"Stop!" they said in unison,

I turned around and two men were looking at me, hands out as to stop me, eyes wide and aged with worry. One was tall and slender and had his hair pulled back and curled. His nose was curved and big, and he wasn't dressed as royally as the other men I had seen before. The other one was shorter and fatter, and had a mustache that was curled and hair that was pulled back, also dressed normally.

"What? I'm just trying to find my room." I say, confused.

The tall man cleared his throat. "Madam, I can assure you that your room is most certainly not in the west wing. Come, we will take you to your room." He suggests, pointing me to the east wing.

"How do you know where my room is? I've never seen you before." I say to him. He looks at me and smiles seductively.

"You may not know me but I know you, in fact I was the one who had encouraged your stay here." He says.

"You saved me?" I say, and I smile, thankful. "Thank you so much." I curtsy to him, and he bows and takes my hand, kissing it tenderly. I see the shorter man snicker and roll his eyes.

"Must you always be so seductive Lumier? Jesus the girl must be confused and upset but yet you still want to flirt?" The short man intervenes, the one called Lumier scowls and turns to the man.

"Shut up Clogsworth. I'm just being nice to the Madam. Unlike the master…." He says, Clogsworth's face of worry returns and he looks around in freight.

"Please don't bad mouth him you know he has eyes and ears everywhere!" He warns, "Do you really want to be beheaded?"

Lumier scoffs, "We both know that's not going to happen you fool! After all I've done him a favor by bringing her here-"

"Shut up you pompus fool!" Clogsworth stops him, and I look at both of them in question.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, Lumier tenses up and looks around nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-nothing Madam! I was just speaking out of turn!" He says frantically. Cogsworth looks at him with a weird expression on his face. I shake my head and brush it off.

"Anyway, let us escort you to your room." Cogsworth tries to clear the air and ushers me forward until Lumier stops him.

"Actually. Madam you shouldn't stay cooped up in your room. How about a tour?" Lumier asked, holding out his arm to me.

I thought for a second, and the thought of touring this extravagant palace excited me, but the thought of running into the master of the castle once more made me want to say no.

But I didn't let that stop my curiosity.

"Ok. Thank you." I say and take his arm and we go, leaving Cogsworth to follow behind us, muttering disapprovals about the tour.

I found myself enjoying the tour greatly. Lumier showed me the parlor, grand halls of all four wings of the castle, all beautifully decorated a different royal color. He showed me the grand dining room, where it was decorated in blue with mahogany furniture. Just from looking at this and the rooms I had stumbled upon, I could tell this man favored blue colors and mahogany furniture.

From the gardens, to the countless studies and a royal court meeting room. To the many many guest rooms in which we would find about two different maids making sure a room was clean. But through the whole tour, Lumier kept nudging me away from certain corridors, and when I asked why, he would say.

"Some things are just left unseen by prying eyes."

I couldn't argue, even though my curiosity was telling me to find out what was being hidden.

As the day started to progress, and my feet got tired of touring the huge castle and my ankle still sore, we had to have been up on a high floor when I wanted to call it quits before Lumier and Cogsworth both grew excited when we reached a set of elegantly white gold with flower print painted doors. They turned to me, smiles on their faces.

"Madam, the grand finale." Lumier said, opening the doors.

I caught my breath.

The hall was beautifully lit and filled with rich fresh flowers in elegantly designed gold vases on pedestals. The floor was freshly polished marble with a pink carpet stretched from both ends. And the walls were beautifully decorated with floral pattern. And on the right side were floor to ceiling mirrors that reflected throughout the room beautifully. This one hall alone captivated me, and for some reason I felt an instant pull to this one spot.

Lumier turned to me. "This right here madam, is the most cherished spot of the castle. We call it, the hall of spring. Because no matter what season, what type of weather, this room stays with the feeling of spring time." He says to me.

I was still astonished. "I see." Is all I could say.

We walked down the hall, and by then I was more than happy to go to my room and rest my ankle.

* * *

Lumier had given me directions to my room once we reached the east hall entrance. Nodding in thank you they left me and I made my way to the hall.

But my curiosity took me again, upon looking at the west hall, dark like the night, I was more than tempted to walk up and see why Lumier and cogsworth were so worried about me going up there.

I looked around to make sure no one was there, and just as I was about to walk up the stairs. A hand caught my arm harshly. I whipped around and he was there, clear and pure anger seeped into his features.

I tried to yank my arm away, but he only held his grip tighter on me. He pulled me close and his angry eyes bore into mine. I cowered, a sense of fear in my heart for this man, with just one look he was able to place this fear in me, but not so much.

"Where are you going" He seethed, his face inching closer to mines.

"I-I was just…." I couldn't come up with anything, because in reality even I didn't really know what I thought I would find in the west wing.

"Trying to look where your eyes shouldn't pry." He says angrily, and pushes me to the east wing. I whip around, angry for him treating me like a rag doll.

"Excuse me. I know you must respect your privacy but dammit throwing me around like that just isn't ok!" I say back at him.

He seems to relax a bit but he was still angry, "You know, with as much lip as you've been giving me already, I had a right to strike you." He threatens, I chuckle.

"Honestly, let's face it. If you were to hit me, you would have done it by now." I say to him, and turn to the east wing. Leaving him to think about his words.

* * *

Yes I'm trying to change a lot and I really don't want to rush everything so quick. it may seem like he will put belle out but I thought about how I would make it so she would have no choice but to stay and I have a good idea for that. I really hope you all like it,


	3. Chapter 3

Cruel Beauty chapter 3

 **Sorry for the wait please keep in mind I'm still a very young person with a lot to deal with. Fanfiction is simply a let out of my creative mind. Expect an update every month.**

* * *

Into night I found myself wanting to wander about the palace, but a part of me didn't want to risk the possibility of running into the master again. Lord knows I didn't feel like another short but lethal encounter. Why he would be so pissed by the littlest interactions, I don't really know. I pushed the thought aside and proceeded to the hallway.

The cold floors made me wish some slippers were left for me. Most of the curtains were closed for the night, but the few that were open let in the warm welcoming glow of the full moon, and the image of snow lightly falling made the scenery beautiful. I looked out of a window, the outside was covered in snow, and the dark forest lay mysterious. It was so quiet I could hear the howls of the wolves. I shuddered, now terrified of those woods.

There was a time when I once loved to venture into them, but now, I wanted to stay away….

I continued on, unsure where I wanted to go. I wasn't so afraid of being lost anymore, having now remembered where my room is. I wanted to read, but I was sure there was no library or study anywhere. So I settled on just walking around.

Paintings that I had viewed looked to change from stoic and lifeless, to horrific. Beautiful statues seemed to look more evil from lack of light, and with every turn, I was scared something would come out and grab me. I knew that was a foolish thought, but walking around with only the moonlight to depend on was a scary thought. I was never a big fan of the dark.

I grew bored quickly, and considered retreating back to my room. But a distant warm light at the end of the hall caught my eye, and I followed it. It led me to a set of dark double doors, one door slightly cracked open, and a warm orange glow creeping out into the dark room.

I pushed the door open slightly and poked my head in. The room was nicely lit by the large fire, and the furniture of the office was white wood. Large bookshelves, a matching desk with gold trim, and two chairs in front of the desk. But the room wasn't empty, instead a tired figure occupied the desk, his head down and hands holding it, his hair like a curtain around him. I could tell who that was, and my irritation grew back.

I cursed to myself, and looked to go back to my room as quickly as possible, not wanting another short quarrel with this man.

I slowly withdraw my head and tip toe back down the hallway and to my room, noticing that some candelabras that hadn't been lit before had slightly lit the hallways. Turning into the stairway that led to my room, I quickly turned around after getting the feeling of another presence behind me. But nothing was there, and I quickly retreated to my bedroom and retired to a fretful sleep, thinking about my father.

…..

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat. I slowly came back to reality and turned to look out of the window. It was gray outside, and below workers were tending the gardens and animals, heavily clothed for the cold weather. A fresh coat of snow occupied the grounds.

I rose and took to eating the slice of toast and oatmeal that Mrs. Potts must have left for me along with a new set of clothing.

After eating I dressed in the royal blue and white gown with white lace trim and silk bows that cascaded down the bodice. I pulled my hair back with a silk blue bow and made my way out of my room.

Once again my hall was quiet, and the few maids who actually were around only gave me a curtsy and returned to their work, ignoring my requests for a conversation. I just wanted someone to talk to until I could leave, but no one would seem to even utter but so many words to me. Except for Mrs. Potts, who I instantly took a liking to. But even she didn't have time for conversation.

Growing bored, I roam around, taking in the extravagant scenery, and still wondering if there was a library somewhere. But before I know it, I'm in front of the master's door. It was cracked open, and I could hear muffled voices.

I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but, one voice sounded familiar. Taking a short step forth, and pressing my ear lightly to the door. To my disappointment, the door was too thick to listen through.

I sighed and left the hall quietly, shaming myself for wanting to intrude on a conversation out of boredom. I looked out of the windows down the far end of the hall, it was like a fog blanketed the skies and the land, and I could see the shadows of some servants walking around making sure nothing was out of place. Another fresh coat of snow blanketed the grounds, covering the ashen statues with a light coat.

I went back to my room to get a coat and took my leave to the gardens. Before I left I searched inside my bag and found the few books I had with me and took them with me.

Finding a spot on a bench surrounded by branches that used to harbor plants, I read for a few hours. Occasionally, I would look up and catch the stares of some servants who would look at me questionably. I rolled my eyes, even here I was judged.

I kept reading, tuning out the world little by little with every turn of a page. For a moment, I forgot about the world around me, my worries for going home, being alone in this castle I wanted to leave. For a moment, I was just….me…lost in a book, in a story I wanted to experience.

Unfortunately, I was brought out of my lost state when I felt a pair of hands encase mines and gently close the book. I looked up and a mix of irritation and amusement crossed my face.

"Your highness,"

He tilted his head to the side a bit, and looked down at my book in confusion and then back at me. My eyes left his face and went down to our touching hands, a light blush crept on my cheeks, and I mentally prayed he would only think of my blush being caused by the cold air.

He was still looking at the book, Robin hood. I thought I saw a trace of amusement dance on his face but his strong stoic facial expression dominated that.

"I'm sure you know it's 'odd,' for women to read," He rolled his eyes. I rolled mines too and put the book down on the bench. He dusted away the light coat of snow on the bench and sat down next to me, I scooted away from him.

"I'm aware, but I never was one to follow by society's expectations of what a 'good' female was," I look to him and he stares at me in the same stoic expression

"But if you are only here to degrade me for reading I will be more than happy to take my leave," I challenge him, he snickers and looks at me.

"I know we had a bad start but I see no reason in judging you for…reading, you do what pleases you," He says, but the way he said it implied forced kindness. I rolled my eyes again and stood up, ready to leave.

But he commands me to sit back down. And I comply.

"I don't know why I put up with your sass," He whispers to himself, I cross my arms and hold my tongue. Until the same question that's crossed my thoughts strikes me again.

"When will I be able to leave?" I ask. I look up at him and his eyes are trained on the outside gardens. My question must have struck a nerve, because I saw his bright blue eyes turn a whole shade darker, and his frown grow deeper.

He seemed to struggle with his response before answering, "Whenever you want to….." he drifted off in his response, turned his back, and left. I could only stare at him in surprise.

I nodded my head and got up slowly, a hint of suspicion in my rising, afraid that he may just laugh in my face and tell me he was just joking with me. But he didn't, instead he just sat on the bench and put his head down upset with his response. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. For a minute I was compelled to ask him what troubles him. But I refrained.

Instead I turned my back and went up to my room, unaware of the depressed man upset to see me go….

* * *

To Be Continued…..

 **I felt like i owed you guys this chapter since its almost 2 months since I've updated and i feel guilty so expect a new update by the end of this month. And i guarantee a longer chapter since i'm trying to make it so this whole story makes sense. You all may not like how Adam is human but to me, he isnt really as violent as he seems, just someone trapped in a hole of depression they want to get out of. If you all care enough to read this note it will become clear as the story goes on. He may be more depressed than violent, at least towards belle that is. But don't worry, i expect this story to be a thrill for all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruel beauty Chapter 4**

* * *

I wasn't going to lie, I didn't know where I wanted to go. Back home to a boring routine? Or onto the palace to enjoy something different? I really didn't know. I was still in shock that the prince let me go so easily. Considering his temper I swore it would have been a problem. The look in his eyes when I asked him could I go home was unreadable, like he was having a conflict with himself over me going home. I didn't know what exactly was bothering him. I pushed him away from my thoughts and proceeded my debate.

Two paths lead to two different outcomes when I came out of the dreary woods and into a wide open space with two different paths. One lead to my town, and the other to the palace.

Looking on into the town, I looked at the faint outskirts. A few lights let me know the town hadn't shut down for the night. I thought about returning to my father, to my plain simple life. The same routine, the same people, the same words, I was sick of it. I squeezed my eyes shut, held on tightly to the horse reins, and pushed my horse along.

* * *

He couldn't understand the feelings that welled up inside of him when he saw her. A vision of innocent perfect that left him spellbound yet confused as to why someone so fragile and lovely could be in a place so dour and dangerous at night.

The letter was right, she was a stubborn one but her beauty and brains made up for it. He was left in surprise and interest after their first encounter.

But he felt bad, his anger had pushed her away already and she didn't even know his name. He hadn't meant to snap on her so many times for absolutely nothing, but she shouldn't have been so hard headed.

Mrs. Potts hit him upside the head for his temper, telling him to see someone about it. Lumier gave him a look and left his throne room, and Coggsworth was too engrossed in the political documents to even pay attention to the topic at hand. He sighed and sulked into his grand chair and released his hair from its bound.

He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to keep her for himself already. She was meant to be his after all, a special gift for a broken soul. But she was so eager to leave, the desperation was in her eyes. The beast in him wanted to lock her away and tell her she will never leave, but the man that was him said she can go.

He got up once he heard the rapping on the door, he answered and a man greeted him. He was as tall as him, with black hair and parts of grey elegantly gracing his hair. He donned royal purple and gold suit with his royal crest representing his kingdom. He bowed to him and they continued on.

"Adam, word has it that the woman has left….and you let her," His voice was stern but leveled.

Adam sighed, "Yes… I didn't want to but…seeing the desperation in her eyes broke me as quickly as her presence made me,"

The man nodded. "I see….so what? Are you just going to let her go? Or do you need someone to retrieve her." The man pushed. Adam shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Potts informed me the woman will be attending the ball at Versailles, I just don't know how If she is a peasant girl,"

Adam shook his head, questioning that as well.

"Whatever the case, at least you will get another chance at catching the young lady. And this time make sure you keep her like promised," The man went on.

Adam sighed, Belle still on his mind. He was disappointed in himself for letting her go, but the almost garunteed possibility of seeing her again brought joy to his being.

"After all, if he wants it back then he would have to give her to you as promised. You're the only one out of the royal family that isn't at least promised to someone,"

Adam shot a side glare at him. His buttons pushed.

He didn't need to be reminded that he was the only one not set to be married. He didn't need to be reminded of the teasing and belittling he received from his family about being alone and confined to brothels all his life. During his nineteenth year, he had resolved to just finding a bride on his own, but he had been informed to wait a little longer as he was promised someone.

So he waited, and she arrived like so. He wasn't expecting such beautiful and gracefulness nor did he expect her to be a peasant like Mrs. Potts informed him. The royally groomed side of him was disgusted. Growing up around nothing but high luxuries and etiquette, he was sheltered away from the other side of the world. The everyday poverty and people who couldn't help but be dirty and unkept morbidly disgusted him once he witnessed it. During his visits to the towns he ruled over, he would keep as far away from the villagers as possible. Mrs. Potts was teaching him to accept his subjects as they would see him as a more loving eligible king if he would at least shook their hands and cracked a smile.

But if he knew someone like Belle lived amongst these people, he would have opened up. He imagined that she lived in the village far across. If she did, why hadn't he noticed? He was sure if he saw her during one of his speeches, he would lose all focus.

They arrived at the conference room where no one was their but Lumier, Coggsworth and _him._

They sat down while Lumier served tea. The man was cloaked and reached to take something out. Adam and the man exchanged looks before the cloaked man slid and large heavy pouch across the mahogany table. Adam caught it and looked, satisfied.

"There, you have the girl. That's for extra security." He spoke up

Adam pushed the pouch over to the man before speaking.

"I already told you, when I become king it will be restored."

The cloaked man sighed in relief.

"Only on the condition that the girl marries me,"

"I see….but she is not an easy going woman. I can only try-"

"No. She will marry me out of her own free will."

"But-"

"If it's a problem whereas time is concerned believe me I could just take back what I offered." Adam challenged. The man settled back down.

"Uncle, please give this man back his money," His uncle retied the pouch and slid it back across.

"Take your leave, I will inform you when an engagement has been established."

And with that, the man left.

* * *

"Belle? Is that you? You've grown so well!"

She was smothered by her aunt Esther, her head being enveloped by her huge breasts. For only forty-five, she still looked good. Long dark brown hair that she always wore down, not a spec of grey in sight. Her skin was powdered perfectly and complemented her dark grey eyes. She was still very curvy and busty in the right places and donned jewelry so extravagant she oozed riches. Considering that she was of course.

She released herself and took off her cover. Her aunt pushed her into the parlor and urged her to sit while she fetched tea. Belle surveyed the room, nothing had changed in six years. Same white polished and carved solid chairs with pink cushions. A fine made pink carpet, white fireplace, and bamboo plants beautifully emphasized by Asian hand-made pots.

Back when she was younger, her aunts taste and obsession for anything pink made her gag. Even now, Belle felt nauseous from the peachy color.

Her aunt came back with tea and plopped herself on the sofa next to Belle.

"So dearie, what brings you here?"

Belle looked at her like she was crazy.

"The ball at the palace! Knowing you I thought you would be going as well, especially with your status." Belle explained and put her tea down.

"Oh! Silly me is that this week?"

"Tomorrow night,"

"And it looks to me you have no dress or?"

Belle's eyes widened as the realization hit her. When the accident happened and she blacked out all of her belongings she packed included the dress were left behind in the carriage. Belle pressed her fingers to her temples in frustration and sighed. Her aunt placed her hand on her back and stroked it soothingly.

"Dammit,"

"Cursing is unbecoming of a lady,"

"Sorry,"

"Hush and let's go get you a dress,"

Belle's aunt pulled her out of her home and they made their way into the city. Her aunt jabbered on about some Boutique that had just the dress Belle should wear for the ball.

"Oh I know you'd love the dresses! Oh you should get one in pink-,"

Belle tuned out once she said pink.

Her aunt was right, these dresses were beautiful. Belle got lost in the countless aisles of dresses and tule and fabrics. Her aunt went around looking for the owner while Belle browsed. From short to long to puffy to skinny to way too tight to loosely fit, she couldn't pretend she had no options if she wanted to. Even though she liked the dresses, she didn't feel a connection to one. She didn't feel attached to one like it screamed her. At least that's what she thought until she went into the very back.

There it was, perched upon a shaped mannequin, a beautiful sunshine flowing down so the floor making a short pool around itself. The straps hung loose and the waist was perfectly aligned with three medium sized beads in the middle. Medium beads held up the skirts in layers, and sitting in a chair next to the dress where a pair of matching gloves, an expensive looking diamond headpiece, and beautiful shoes that Belle could tell would shoot her five-foot body up at least six inches.

To her, the dress was absolute perfection. It was like it was made for her to waltz in, to feel like a princess under the light of Paris. For a minute, she thought that the designer thought of her when making this beauty.

Just as Belle was about to touch it. A voice stopped her.

"Oh no! That's a bad dress. Way ugly and too simple. No man would notice you in that!" Belle hadn't bothered turning around or making smart remarks. But by the voice she could tell it was a man who said that to her.

"And it is not pink my dear!"

That time Belle spoke up to her aunt.

"I am not a fan of pink,"

She heard her aunt huff in disappointment.

"Macheri, would you reconsider a different dress? We have much more extravagant-,"

"I want this one..,"

"But-,"

"I am a customer. And what I say goes right? So, I want this one. Please." Belle couldn't forget her manners and turn around, so close to the dress that it looked like she was eager to sink herself into it right then and there.

She heard the man huff and dart away to retrieve the dress from the back. Her aunt rolled her eyes and went back to the front telling Belle she would pay for the dress.

* * *

"Oh you'll have so much fun! There will dancing and drinking and men! Many eligible men looking for a bride!" Her aunt gushed on and on about the ball tomorrow while coming home. Every time she did somehow she would squeeze in the fact that there would be eligible men there, Belle just let her go on and on.

"Oh and the delicious man we've come to know as the king! Boy would I like to-,"

"Aunt Esther!"

"Oh oh dear sorry Belle I just get a little carried away when thinking about that scrumcius king!"

"What no! He aged and married!"

"Fifty-two has treated him more than good. Have you recently seen how good he looks in his royal attire? If only he could do-,"

"Please aunt Esther!"

"Ok ok I'll stop. But don't say anything if you see me being whisked away by the king." Esther swooned at the thought.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't care, that's all you."

"You would care if you got whisked away by one of his sons, who are all SINGLE by the way."

"Betrothed,"

"The king has stopped betrothals unless absolutely necessary."

"Still, why would I want some snobby prince."

"Title!"

"No."

"Riches."

"No."

"A big-"

"Esther!"

Belle wanted to plug her ears up. She knew her aunt was very…Open about her sexuality, but she never thought she would shed light on it in front of Belle.

She imagined her aunt would definitely have her breasts spilling out of her dress tomorrow. She had a feeling her aunts wish would be fulfilled. But an uneasy feelings swept over her, something was telling her she'd meet someone she met before.

* * *

 **Im sorry for the delay, between school and the upcoming holidays I'm busy up to my neck. I just got the news my school district may be closing down, meaning all of the schools will be shut down including mines. Sucks ass when you have only two semesters left until you're off to college and they just now decide to do this to you. That's life I guess.**


End file.
